Oro & Plata
by Sin-Tinta-Ni-Papel
Summary: Y entonces lo vio allí. Eran lecciones, palabras, canciones, acciones, sentimientos,olores, gestos, pociones y encantamientos. Esas cosas que a Hermione le generaban más amor en el corazón y las razones por las que el alma de Severus se había emblandecido con los años... SevMione
1. Tregua

**Disclaimer: H**arry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen :c

* * *

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Claim: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger_

_Tabla: Momentos_

_Momento: #19.- Tregua_

_Título: Por La Paz_

_Resumen: Día a día tenía una lucha interna que deseaba acabara por su bienestar mental._

* * *

**Por La Paz**

Severus se daba por vencido cada que salía de su oscura habitación en las mazmorras, cuando tenía que hacerse el nudo de una sobria corbata plateada toda esperanza se atoraba en su garganta, cuando fajaba su pulcra camisa blanca todo empezaba a apretarle. Así casi los últimos días de su inexistente vida, partía de Hogwarts acompañado por el fiel Dumbledore que como en todas las audiencias lo exponía para protegerlo. Mostraban sus memorias, y Albus le molestaba explicando cada momento lo único que le consolaba de cierto modo era que aquel viejo igual había sido expuesto ante todos.

Para la tarde está agotado, sus emociones rozaban en las de un muerto y en ocasiones le pinchaban el alma de tal modo que para cuando volvía _a casa_ el solo verla le hacía sentir fatal…

―Severus…―

Su voz le quemaba, tan infantil y lamentablemente manchada por la carga de tener que consolarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? No la quería alejar, no la podía lastimar sin antes matarse así mismo. La chica siempre hacía la misma rutina al parecer sin aburrirse de él o sus absurdos sentires. Se sentaba a una distancia tan imprudente que le provocaba quererla abrazar allí, le colocaba una de sus pequeñas manos en la nuca y comenzaba con las caricias que como perro le hacían sentir mal y jodidamente bien.

_Tan bien que le hacía daño_, era un bastardo y un traidor. Ya lo habían dicho muchos, y suponía debía ser una verdad que se negaba a aceptar. Había jalado consigo a una niña que había tenido que batallar con las peores cosas desde pequeña; el rechazo, el peligro constante, la discriminación por su estado de sangre, la muerte que inminentemente le acechaba. Y tal vez él solo había ayudado un poco, tampoco podía decir a diferencia de ella que la había protegido a la perfección, la prueba estaba en su brazo con una marca que le atormentaba más que a ella.

_Tan mal que le gustaba sentir aquello_ en el estómago y la electricidad reavivar su marchito corazón. Se miraba al espejo y no solo ella le insistía en que se veía guapo, el termino de todos esos pesos muertos que gustaba cargar hace tan poco habían logrado un gran cambio en su apariencia haciendo de pronto que apareciera como portada en la molesta revista Corazón de Bruja. Pero no quitaba el mal que su mente le hacía pensar que asía, le robaba tiempo, caricias y amor. Amor que bien podría aprovechar y malgastar algún joven idiota, sin conciencia ni apreciación por ella.

_Se sentía mal_ cuando ella le tocaba de esa manera, jalándole el ahora largo y limpio cabello para obligarlo a mirar ese par de orbes caramelo que tanto le insistían en observar de día a noche para decirle que no estaría solo jamás con ella a su lado; pero _se sentía tan bien_ cuando de pronto pensaba que aquello sería verdad y tendría por un tiempo un hombro donde dejar su coraza y liberar aquel ser patético que tanto repugnaba en las mañanas mirándose en el espejo. _Repudiaba _cuando sus labios se unían, en una explosión de sabor a hierbabuena y vainillas tan dulce que recordaba el sabor de la gloria y la tomaba por los costados subiéndola a horcajadas en su regazo. _Amaba_ el tenerla frente así diciéndose a sí mismo que era un masoquista al atreverse después de tantas quejas a posarla sobre sí y mirarla con tanta profundidad, que sus ojos ónix chocaran contra el caramelo de ella y ambos terminaran por depositarse un beso de tanta ternura que le revolvía el estómago de contradicciones sobre _juventud y desperdicio_…

Perdía fuerzas en aquellas batallas internas que para en la noche era _una ardiente tregua_, entre el dolor y la sanación. Terminaban casi siempre, él con nada cubriéndole el torso más que las deshonrosas marcas de guerra que a la castaña le encantaban y Hermione, con su camisa puesta pero abierta permitiéndole ver cada curva de su bien formado cuerpo. Tan derrotado entre aquella forzada tregua para no sucumbir en la locura que dejaba los brazos caer lado a lado, mientras ella aun en su regazo le abrazaba por el cuello obligándolo a inhalar aquello que los poetas solían llamar un calmante natural. Encerraba su nariz en los largos rizos de la castaña, percibiendo duraznos y la hormona del amor.

Después se acostaba rezando después de una repentina venida de fe a todos los Dioses que conocía que pronto eso cambiara para bien. Que por la paz de su mente y el buen querer que le tuviera a Hermione todo fuera calma…

* * *

_Por acá son noches así que, buenas noches mortales. Hoy me decidido después de vencer a mi desidia a continuar con esta tabla, pronto, muy pronto empezare con otra tabla que me permitieron pero esta es especial. Porque es de Lemmon. Pero en fin, no sé porque diablos borraron esta así que simplemente la resubo le pese a quien le pese C:_

_Traigo nuevo capítulo y con este reabro esta serie de drabbles, los que ya estaban hechos los subo más tarde._

_Muchas gracias a esos que me leen cada que pueden o cuando se acuerdan, igual a las maravillosas personas que me dejan comentarios. _


	2. Locura

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Claim: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger_

_Tabla: Momentos_

_Momento: #06.- Locura_

_Título: No Puede Ser…_

_Resumen: Y allí en la hermosa cena de Navidad dos bien conocidos individuos habían irrumpido, con el paquete completo de casados y un hijo. Provocando una pequeña locura temporal en aquellos que lamentablemente los habían escuchado…_

* * *

**No Puede Ser…**

Apenas habían empezado a comer tras varias horas de espera en las que el estómago se les ensancho como para acabarse todo y dejar relucientes los platos, pero para su desgracia y el disgusto de Molly Weasley el hambre se había ido en un instante. _¡Aquello era un ultraje!_ La gran mayoría estaban pasmados, dejando de lado sus platos para acarrear a la ira, la confusión y la locura. _Todo estaba mal,_ se decía así misma la madre de todos los Weasley pensando que la cena, la hora de los regalos y la propuesta que su Ronald se proponía para cierta castaña se había ido por la coladera. _¡Tanto esfuerzo, tantas horas de empeño! ¿Para que? Para nada por supuesto…_

Y es que allí en el marco de la puerta estaba Hermione después de un año y medio que nadie la veía ni sabían de ella, hasta asía unos meses que se había empezado a mandar cartas con Ginny enterándose todos como era de esperarse que vivía en Andalucía y encima que para esa Navidad traería consigo una sorpresa. Se veía realmente bien, y eso no solo lo pensaba Billius si no la gran mayoría de los chicos; más madura, con cada curva en su lugar y un rostro derrochante de alegría jamás le habían visto así. Y por más que la quisieran seguir viendo, algunos muchachos no podían contenerse al escudriñar con la vista a Severus Snape que bajo uno de sus brazos llevaba enganchada la mano de Hermione además de estar cargando a un niño de no más de un años o dos.

―Molly, recordaba que tu familia era más hospitalaria. ¿Qué formas son estas de recibirnos?― Dijo Snape, captando aun más la atención de todos que en ensoñaciones ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría. Molly atinando a ponerse roja conjuro dos sillas más.

―¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! _Trajimos_ regalos para todos desde España.― Hermione parecía ignorar las miradas de todos sus amigos, que no con tanto éxito que Snape se comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Se sentó a lado de Severus, que ya en su regazo había acomodado al pequeño.

―Feliz Navidad― Casi automáticamente, todos se giraron a mirar a Theodore Nott que sentado junto a Luna, decía sus primeras palabras en todo el día.

―Theodore, no esperaba verte…por aquí― El Slytherin se encogió de hombros sonriéndole a su ex Jefe de Casa.

―Por favor díganme que solo llegaron juntos…― Harry alternando sus orbes esmeralda entre el pocionista y su mejor amiga se había atrevido a preguntar, temiendo por la obvia respuesta.

―¿Y ese niño?― Esta vez Billius totalmente dolido y enojado había escupido la pregunta, con un tono odioso que su madre estaba por reprender.

Severus que poco interesado en la situación para el asombro y desconcierto de todos le acomodaba la ropa al pequeño además de intentar peinarlo. Y fue ahí cuando repararon en el bebé, de piel de porcelana y cabello castaño súper rizado con unos hermosos ojos caramelo y la nariz, evidentemente y para la dicha de Snape, de Hermione. Vestido con unos pantaloncitos negros, una camisa azul clara y una chamarrita café además de estar jugando y babeando una bufanda verde con el escudo de Slytherin prueba inequívoca de la procedencia del niño…

―_Severus y yo_ decidimos que sonaba bien, Thadeus.― Harry comenzó a respirar con agitación apunto de vomitar las pocas mordidas que le tomo al pavo. No podía respirar, quería despertar de aquello.

―Thadeus Aarón Snape ― Y lo más inteligente que pudo hacer Ron al escuchar el terrorífico tono _orgulloso_ de su antiguo profesor fue tirar la silla y jalar el mantel, quería terminar de arruinar la cena pero ante la mirada de su madre _se acobardo más._ Así sin más, corrió a su habitación seguido de Molly que al igual que él iban tan rojos como su cabello.

―Es hermoso Hermione, en hora buena. ¡Y mira que te me adelantaste!― Ginny intentando suavizar el ambiente se dirigió con normalidad a la castaña que con una sonrisa le agradeció, Severus pudo notar el vientre que poco a poco notaba el embarazo de la pelirroja. Potter solo boqueaba como pidiendo una explicación con cuadrados y bolitas.

―V-vaya ¿Y están casados?― Neville nervioso desde el otro extremo de la mesa, bajo la reprochadora mirada de Draco Malfoy les sonreía nervioso. Tanto la castaña y el pelinegro se preguntaron _que hacía_ el príncipe de las serpientes en la Madriguera y junto a Longbottom.

―Hace dos años, sí…― Sonriendo de medio lado al igual que su padrino, Draco bebió un poco de jugo de naranja.

―Después de terminar séptimo grado, vaya Granger eso explica tantas cosas―

Después de un rato, Molly había vuelto notablemente alterada y para su desgracia, _la locura_ se desataba a la totalidad en su hogar. La gran mayoría se había vuelto a hablar con normalidad, se habían cambiado de lugar permitiéndose así hablar con quienes les placía sin embargo no abandonabas a sus parejas. Las cuatro serpientes, porque estaba segura de que ese niño con rulos sería _una serpiente ponzoñosa como su padre_, que se habían colado bajo su techo platicaban entre ellos con Luna soñando a lado de Nott, Neville nervioso a lado de Draco y Hermione tan risueña y contenta a lado de Snape…

Sin duda era la peor Navidad para Harry, Ron y ella porque a los demás nos les parecía importar en lo más mínimo que el varón más joven de sus hijos ya no se casaría o que, Harry no estaba comiendo nada por estar oyendo la conversación de su novia y su mejor amiga mientras al mismo tiempo mataba con la mirada a Snape que sin percatarse se ponía al tanto de la vida de ahijado y ella, sufría por que el caos había llegado de la nada a su familia...

* * *

_Mmmmmmmph ¿Qué les parece? :I_

_Casi no me gusto, no sé como que me desvíe del tema pero hasta cierto punto es interesante este drabble. En fin aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta cochina tabla jaja_

_Si se lo preguntan, empareje a Theodore y Luna y a Draco y Neville es una pareja extraña pero a mi me fascina, por cierto si se pudieran dar una vuelta por mis fics tengo uno de Neville y Draco que voy comenzando tal vez sea de su agrado :3_

_Gracias por leerme y espero poder leerlos, feliz día de Reyes (al menos aquí en México ya es) un abrazo x3_


	3. Dormir

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Claim: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger_

_Tabla: Momentos_

_Momento: #29.- Dormir_

_Título: Monstruos Y Fantasmas, Memorias Y Personas_

_Resumen:_ _Eran culpas, pasados, memorias y personas que le quemaban en el brazo a la hora de dormir justo donde Bellatrix le había dejado marca._

**Monstruos y Fantasmas, Memorias y Personas **

Hermione recordaba que cuando era pequeña solía dormir con un osito de peluche rojo, viejo y mugroso que alguna vez su madre decidió lavar y ya jamás volvió. Aquel animalito de felpa cumplía con una función, asustaba a los monstruos y fantasmas ficticios que su mente creaba por las noches y que en innumerables ocasiones antes de tenerlo llego a mojar la cama. Sin embargo igual recordaba con amargura que las niñas pequeñas debían crecer y enfrentarse al mundo real, con monstruos y fantasmas reales en su caso, pero ella no le temía ni a las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido o los espectros que recorrían casi silenciosos los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya en su séptimo año temía con todo su corazón que una noche Lestrange entrara a su habitación y la torturara como hizo en la Mansión Malfoy e incluso con más fuerza, que alguno de los mortífagos que aún no eran capturados incurrieran en el castillo y asesinaran sin escrúpulos a uno de sus seres queridos, que terminará de desaparecer su última familia…

Eran culpas, pasados, memorias y personas que le quemaban en el brazo a la hora de dormir justo donde Bellatrix le había dejado marca.

Por eso cuando, se sentía muy sola en su habitación de prefecta usaba la red Flú y susurrando su destino llegaba al sitio más aterrador del castillo según varios alumnos. Suspiraba intentando tranquilizarse en la paralizante oscuridad y apretaba las piernas conteniendo las ganar de orinar por el frío y el miedo que sentía, tocaba tres veces con suavidad la puerta que se escondía entre estantes de en el despacho del Profesor Snape y esperaba a que le abrieran.

Entonces Severus abría cansado y con los ojos chiquitos por el sueño, con un pijama escaso y a veces con el torso desnudo sabiendo de quien se trataba ya no se tomaba la molestia de cubrirse con algo más o vestirse en un instante con la varita. Como si fuera la primera vez, Hermione le miraba apenada con unas pequeñas pero visibles ojeras surcando la parte interior de sus ojos y un sonrojo que por encima de la oscuridad Snape podía ver, emblandecido Severus le permitía el paso. Una vez que Hermione había subido a su cama, Severus se ponía a _buscar en el closet_ un par de almohadas más y trabajosamente s_e agachaba en el piso metiendo uno de sus largos brazos bajo la cama_ para sacar una maleta con ropa de aquella chiquilla para que no anduviera tan primaveral en vísperas de diciembre y por si fuera poco en las mazmorras…

Y así cuando aquel caballero de armadura plateada termina de revisar el closet y debajo de la cama en una clara burla de que no había monstruos a los cuales temerle, entraba a la cama haciendo que la castaña se acomodara entre sus piernas para así abrazarse a ella y actuar de escudo humano para que nadie se atreviera a dañarla por las noches. Y aun que a Severus le cansara y hasta en ocasiones molestara esa complicada y trasnochadora rutina nocturna, la repetía estrictamente por que sabía que significaba mucho para Hermione, aquella mujer que de pronto había vuelto a sus años más tiernos para dormir no protegida por un simple y vil peluche, si no por un intento de caballero con armadura oxidada que protegía a _su mundo_, a la princesa _que quería más que a nada_.

Como alguna hizo con su osito de peluche, dormía acurrucada en algo blando y poderoso que ahuyentaba con más habilidad, elegancia y efectividad aquello a lo que le temía. Y él, simplemente descansaba después de años sabiendo que lo que quería por encima de todo estaba seguro…

* * *

_Vale creo que he actualizado pronto me he puesto a imaginar y escribir, en fin espero que este les guste. No tiene diálogos como podrán notar y eso es un gran avance para mi sin embargo no me ha gustado siento que por la falta de una conversación aburre :I _

_Espero sea la única en pensar eso, muchísimas gracias a las lindas personitas que comentaron el primer drabble y espero continuar leyéndolos. _


	4. Final

**Disclaimer: H**arry Potter no me pertenece, vamos eso todo mundo lo sabe. Es conocimiento general (;

* * *

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Claim: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger_

_Tabla: Momentos_

_Momento: #30.- Final_

_Título: El Cielo en La Tierra_

_Resumen: Severus había aprendido que su infierno personal eran las personas, y que a su vez una sola persona podía abrirle las puertas a un cielo. Dumbledore decía que un final traza un nuevo inicio, que sin error de margen formaría un libro completo…_

**El Cielo en La Tierra**

Hermione se aferraba a aquel pecho mallugado pecho, sin imprimir demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo más; se esforzaba por calamar sus sollozos para intentar escuchar las palpitaciones de aquel hombre que de pronto le causaba un dolor tan descomunal en el corazón, robándole el alma en aquel último suspiro que segundos antes emitió con sufrimiento. La sangre empezaba a empapar sus rodillas al igual que daba una tibieza casi espectral, ya le había dado a beber dos viales y uno lo derramo en la horrenda mordida de su cuello pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar de todas partes.

Ya no sabía que más hacer para que Severus Snape se levantara de aquel sucio e indigno piso de madera crujiente. El ambiente le empezaba a provocar un malestar estomacal, la mezcla entre sudor, sangre y reptil le atemorizaba a tal grado de querer devolver el estómago en arcadas de ardor sin embargo permanecía erguida esperando una señal de vida de aquel hombre imponentes vestiduras que muy a su pesar le encantaba. Cuando la sangre comenzó a surgir de la comisura de sus labios, Hermione se apoyó en sus entumecidos pies para después mover con extrema delicadeza el cuerpo del pelinegro, para después con un poco de dolor colocarse detrás de él sosteniendo para que en ningún momento se ahogue con su propia sangre aun que ya estuviera muerto…

―Snape, Severus Snape…―

Severus se sintió mareado al escuchar aquella nueva voz dentro de sus nublados sueños, lloraba y dentro de su panorama en blanco no veía a nadie más con él. Iba vestido como un vago muggle, con sus úsales ropas hechas girones y con la sangre expandiéndose en su camisa blanca sin zapatos ni dolor alguno reposaba sentado en un charco de agua tibia que sin explicación lógica salpicaba sus mejillas sin tan siquiera tocarla o agitarla. Se preguntaba en donde podía estar, no veía indicios de que por los lamentos femeninos aquellos fuera el infierno y por la excesiva calma y tranquilidad no podía creer que fuera merecedor del cielo. Se intento levantar descubriendo que sus pies estaban pegados al fondo de aquella lagunilla, no había horizonte ni cielo azul. Todo lo que podía ver más allá era agua y suponía que no tenía caso moverse si todo sería lo mismo, estaba muerto no había duda pues no había dolor alguno en él. Ni su alma o cuerpo dolían sin embargo se encontraba con la paradoja de su ropa ensangrentada…

―Profesor Snape, por favor, despierte le necesito ―

Otro lamento comenzó a dejar eco en aquel lugar, provocándole un escalofrío que consideraría su primera sensación corporal. No reconocía la voz, ni tenía ganas de esforzarse para recordar a la propietaria de aquella lastimera voz. Sin embargo el agua de empezó a agitar, salpicándose como si rocas impactaran en la superficie, sintió un par de brazos jalarle por la cintura para obligarlo a sentar en el agua que incrementaba su nivel y sin explicación se pintaba de un carmín con sabor metálico. Se estaba ahogando, y sin moverse podía sentir la desesperación a flor de piel; cerro los ojos imprimiendo demasiada fuerza en los parpados diciéndose así mismo que había pisado el infierno.

―Usted puede, tranquilícese…― Abrió los ojos, sintiendo una espesa oscuridad invadirle la vista.

Hermione sentía como aquel hombre se retorcía entre sus brazos, la hemorragia de su cuello había parado y ahora solo parecía sentir el ardor de las heridas de su cuerpo. Sonrió con amargura, mientras besaba con cariño la mejilla de Snape, estaba respirando clara señal de que estaba vivó…

* * *

De nuevo tenía aquel sueño, el infierno y el cielo que vivía con una realidad devastadora. La voz femenina y la dulzura que aun permanecía fresca en su mejilla derecha. Aún estaba vivó y no quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse solo en una habitación en San Mungo. Se removió con impaciencia entre las sabanas esperando encontrar una posición idónea para volver a dormir y fugarse por otro rato de su cruel realidad.

―Severus…―

Abrió los ojos, resintiendo la claridad de la habitación que como había predicho era de San Mungo. Las paredes blancas y los focos que permanecían encendidos a pesar de ser de día, había escuchado la voz de sus sueños y la duda se instalo en su pecho…

Hermione Granger dormía en una pose incomoda en una silla metálica, apoyando los brazos y cabeza en una mesita de noche del mismo material de la silla. Se removía entre sueños moviendo los labios como si hablara, pero no emitía ningún sonido, aquella duda atorada en su pecho se transformo en algo más y Severus se dijo así mismo que era ya viejo como para no saber que era eso.

Había vuelto a encontrar un cielo sólo para él en la Tierra…

* * *

_Ando de luto, mi computadora falleció hace más o menos 6 días por incompetencia de ciertos trabajadores. Lo único bueno tras la muerte de mi amada fuer que, una nueva computadora entro a mi vida y no sé, la amo 3 Pero ya enserio, mi computadora era especial tenía historias y cosas de esas y no es como si tuviera memoria fotográfica o al menos una memoria para recordar todas las cosas que ya tenía escritas. Ah lo que es la vida y los jodidos giros para mi, para variar me cambie de casa "Yeih regalo Navideño para Mami" es una verdadera basura, aun que como la hermana mayor me siento bien tengo el cuarto y pequeño pasillo de la azotea (el tercer piso que chiquito es acogedor), soledad y tranquilidad máxima 3 _

_Estoy iniciando de nuevo, pedía esta tabla hace poco e inauguro el Word de mi compu con estos pequeños Drabbles o lo que sea, espero sean de su agrado y ah cierto, continuare Piensa Mal y Acertaras a la brevedad :3_

_Felices fiestas atrasadas y un Review sería un hermoso regalo 3_


End file.
